The Affairs Of Dragons
by rahzwell
Summary: Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ The Affairs Of Dragons

_**Chapter:**_ Prologue

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

_**Catergory:**_ Boondock Saints/Castle X-over

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Richard Castle was more than a bit frightened. It wasn't completely out of question to say that he was terrified beyond all reasoning. He had gone to Boston, specifically South Boston, to research new characters for a book. He had heard of the story about two guys, brothers, who had turned Boston on it's ear a few years back. They were called "The Saints" in the paper and had completely enthralled him when he'd first read the reports. But, now, gagged and trussed up to a chair in of God knows what building, he wasn't quite so enthralled. As a matter of fact, he now wishes he had never ever heard of "The Saints" or anything remotely resembling them.

"Damnit." He hissed under his gag not wanting to anger anyone who might be listening.

Just then the door opened and a, well, a thug walked in. There wasn't any other way to describe him. He looked a lot like an ape that had been dressed in an ill fitting suit.

"You are Richard Castle." The man said in a accent that sounded a little bit Italian mixed with Boston. Castle nodded. "You have been asking some very interesting questions, Mr. Castle." Castle's eyes widened. "You have been asking about men known as 'The Saints'?"

Castle tried to speak, but his words were garbled by the tape over his mouth. The large man moved over and abruptly tore the tape from Castle's mouth.

"Owww!" Castle gasped.

"Speak, now." The large Italian said.

"I'm, I'm thinking of writing a book about what happened." Castle blurted hoping his honesty might impress the man. "It'd be a fictional account of what happened ten years ago. A novel. Not real."

"This is not something that the men I work for, would appreciate." The big man comtinued. "These men caused us great embarrassement."

"I know." Castle said. "But, I'm not using real names or anything. It's all just fiction."

"You know where these men, these so-called 'Saints', are?"

"God, no." Castle said suddenly understanding why he'd been grabbed. "All I've ever done is go by the police reports, eyewitness accounts, stuff like that."

"You have not spoken to these men?"

"No." Castle shaking his head insistantly.

"Maybe, I don't believe you." The big man stated flatly. "Maybe, you are in touch with these men. Maybe they will show up if we keep you here."

"No." Castle said. His voice barely above a whisper. "Please. I don't know them. Don't know where they are or how to find them. Honestly. Please."

"I think we'll keep you here." The man said nodding his head as if agreeing with someone Castle could not see. "You stay. They come. I kill them."

The big man then loomed over Castle looking much larger than he had before standing this close to Castle now. Castle swallowed and opened his mouth to protest once again, but was abruptly stopped when the tape was pressed back over his mouth.

-/-

_**After Notes**_: I am completely and totally in love with "Castle" and "Boondock Saints", so I'm attempting to give you the best of both worlds.

Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Because we writer types are completely well-adjusted and don't need constant validation of our ability to do our job or anything. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**0Title:**_ The Affairs Of Dragons

_**Chapter:**_ One

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragon, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

_**Catergory:**_ Boondock Saints/Castle X-over

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~*~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kate Beckett dialed Castle's cell number for about the third time that morning. She had a case that was probably right up his alley. She was getting more than a little annoyed at his lack of response when _her_ cell phone rang. She was about to give Castle crap from not answering until she saw that the caller ID wasn't Castle, but Alexis instead.

"Beckett."

"Kate?" Alexis said far too quickly. "Is my dad with you?"

"Um, no." Beckett said startled by the concern in the girl's voice. "I've called him a couple times this morning myself." She paused quickly assesing the situation. "What's wrong?"

"Dad had an idea for another novel." Alexis explained. "He always has these ideas. They're usually stories that are not about the current series he's doing." Alexis barely paused for a breath in her haste to explain. "He calls them 'backups'. Stories that he stores away just in case he has blocks. Writers can be pretty superstitious. He said they were for good luck. If he had 'backups' it meant that he wouldn't have blocks. Stupid, huh?"

"Okay." Beckett said with a soft smile. "So, what happened?"

"Dad went to Boston to research a 'backup'." Alexis said. "Have you heard of 'The Saints of South Boston'?"

Kate's eyes widened. Yes, she had heard of the so-called 'Saints'. They had gone on a killing spree in Boston about 10 years ago. They had murdered 22 of Boston's most notorious criminals. They executed "Poppa Joe" Yakavetta in court; in public. The articles in the paper were rather tame compared to the police reports she had read. Graphic, bloody, ugly.

"Alexis, where did your dad go?"

"He flew to Boston yesterday." Alexis explained. "He said he needed to check out the atmosphere to really sell the story. Whatever, right?" There was an obvious eye roll in Alexis' voice. "Anyway, Dad called me when he got to his hotel yesterday morning. Said he'd call me when he got back that evening. He didn't." Alexis was rushing; trying to say all she had to say as fast as she could. Beckett could barely understand it. "I haven't heard from him since he called yesterday." She paused then letting out a shaky breath. "Kate, I'm scared."

"Calm down, Alexis." Beckett said. "We don't know anything, yet." Beckett felt all her bat signals chiming in her head at the same time. "Where exactly did he say he was going?"

"He was going to touch base with the detectives that handled the original case." Beckett could hear shuffling of papers on the other end of the phone. "Detectives Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly." Alexis was almost breathless as she began to speak again. "He was also going to check out a bar, McGinty's Irish Pub."

"Okay." Beckett said. "That's a good start." She huffed out a breath as she snapped her fingers to get Esposito's attention. "We'll contact the Boston PD. See if Castle actually did talk to these three. And, we'll go from there." She pointed to the paper she'd written everything done on and motioned for Esposito to call. "Try not to worry too much, okay."

"Okay."

"Alexis, are you alone?"

"Gram's on her way." Alexis explained. "She was at a rehearsal, but she should be here. . ." Beckett heard a voice in the back ground. "That's her now."

"Good." Beckett said not wanting Alexis to be alone right now. "You two stay put for now. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

"'Kay."

~~o~~o~~

"Called the Boston PD." Ryan began as he and Esposito come into the office. "I talked to Detective Duffy. He said that he talked to Castle yesterday in the early afternoon. Probably around 1:30 or 2:00. Castle asked a bunch of questions about the 'Saints' murder spree." Esposito looked at Beckett pointedly. "He seemed very agitated about both Castle's questions and mine."

"Agitated? How?" Beckett asked.

"Like hostile, almost." Esposito shrugged. "Like we hit a nerve."

"Hmm." Beckett hummed. "Did this Duffy guy say if Castle said where he was headed when he left?"

"Not really." Ryan chimed in. "But, best guess would be that Pub he told Alexis about. Um, McGinty's."

"Called the owner." Esposito said flipping open a note pad. "Old man. Goes by 'Doc'." Esposito shook his head. "Spoke with him couple minutes ago. Quite the character. Stutters, though. Has some kind of tourettes thing going on, too." He huffed a small laugh. "Kept spouting off with 'fuck' and 'ass' when his stutter got the better of him."

"Beckett." Beckett turned to see Captain Montgomery come out of his office. "Any word on Castle."

"Still making calls." Beckett said. "Nothing as of yet."

"I just got off the phone with the Chief of the Boston PD." Capt. Montgomery said. "He and our chief have decided that we will be sending a liaison to handle the investigation into Castle's disappearance."

"Liaison?" Beckett said. "Do we really need one?"

"Apparently, we do."

"So, who's going to be this liaison?" Ryan asked.

"Beckett."

"Me, sir?"

"Castle is our responsibility." Capt. Montgomery said. "Thus, we need someone in Boston to spearhead finding him."

"Sir." Beckett began. "The Boston PD should be able -."

"This isn't up for negotiation, Detective Beckett." Capt. Montgomery said. "You will head to Boston on the next flight out. You will meet with Detective David Greenly. He'll help you with whatever you need to find Castle."

"Yes, sir."

"Ryan and Esposito will work the case from here and offer you any support you need."

"Yes, sir." Ryan and Esposito answered in unison.

"Have fun." Esposito said as Beckett headed to the door.

"Yeah, I hear South Boston is beautiful this time of year." Ryan offered.

"Castle, you had better not be dead." Beckett said under her breath. "Cause I'm going to kill you myself."

End Chapter One.

_**After Notes:**_ Rut Ro, Raggy. Beckett's off to Boston.

I love the characters of Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly. Can't you just hear there Boston accents now. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_ The Affairs Of Dragons

_**Chapter:**_ TWO

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

_**Catergory:**_ Boondock Saints/Castle X-over

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Connor MacManus yawned and stretched as he pulled himself out of bed. Murphy was still face down in the pillow on the next bed, dead to the world. Connor moved to the crappy coffee maker next to the crappy microwave in the crappy motel they had been laying low in for several days now. Making coffee would at least aide in waking him up and hopefully the smell would rouse his slumbering twin.

After setting up the coffee maker, Connor then moved out toward the ancient pay phone near their room. He lit a cigarrette as he walked to the pay phone. He dialed Doc's number and waited for him to answer.

"McGinty's." Doc answered.

"Doc."

"C-connor?" Doc said. Connor then heard a muffled "fuck" and "ass" before Doc continued. "Where the f-f-fuck are you boys?"

"Not far." Connor shrugged. "Why?"

"I got a call from the NYPD this morning."

"What the fuck for?"

"They were asking about a man that came into the bar yesterday asking me questions about you boys."

"What kind of questions?" Connor frowned. "Was he a cop?"

"N-n-n-no." Doc stuttered. "A w-writer. Name was Richard C-c-caswell or something like that."

"What did he want?"

"He was doing research on a book he wants to write." Doc said without a single stutter. "The cop that called this morning said that he didn't get back to them like he was s-s-s-s-supposed to."

"And, he was asking about us?"

"Y-yeah." Doc stuttered. "He's writing a damn book or something, about - FUCK! ASS! - the 'Saints' of South Boston or some shite like that."

"And, he's missing, you say?"

"That's why they called me."

"Okay, Doc." Connor said pursing his lips. "We're probably going to head back into town."

"That's t-too dangerous."

"If this man is missing because of us, we have to come back and find him before anything happens to him." Connor explained.

"Just be c-c-c-areful."

Connor hung up the phone and turned back to the crappy motel room to wake up Murphy.

"This oughta be interesting."

~~o~~

"Liaison?" Beckett huffed as she exited the airport terminal.

"Detective Beckett?"

Beckett turned to see a tall man in a leather coat walking toward her.

"Detective Greenly?"

"In the flesh." Greenly smiled. "My car is right over here." He smiled again. "Take your bag?"

"No, thanks."

"So, you must be tired after your flight." Greenly began. "I'll just take you to your hotel and you can -."

"No, I need to head to the station." Beckett interrupted. "If Castle has gotten mixed up with something involving these 'Saints', I'd like to go over your case history. Castle and I are friends and his daughter is depending on me bringing her dad home as soon as possible. That's what I intend to do, so if you would."

"Of course." Greenly said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Beckett saw it, didn't like and made a note to find out what the problem was - soon.

~~o~~

Waking Murphy had been much like waking the dead. Connor was about to resort to throwing cold water in his twin's face when Murphy grumbled something about along the lines of 'get the fuck off me' and sat up in his bed ready to swing.

"Get the fuck up." Connor said. "We have to get back to Boston."

"What the fuck for?" Murphy asked his voice gravely from sleep. "We're _wanted_ in Boston. Why the fuck would we need to go back there?"

"I called Doc this morning." Connor began. "He said that some writer came by the bar asking him questions about us. Wants to write a book or something." Murphy yawned and stretched as Connor explained their need to return to Boston. "The NYPD called Doc's place this morning said that the guy has not been heard from since he left Doc's place yesterday."

"So?" Murphy said around a yawn.

"He's missing because of us, genius." Connor explained. "We need to go back and find him just so's the police and feds don't think it was us."

"And?"

"And, it wasn't the Boston PD that called Doc." Connor explained. "It was the NYPD. Which means this guy isn't from Boston. We need to find him and get his ass back to New York so that things fucking cool down."

"Okay. Okay." Murphy said shaking his head. "Whatever. What's the plan?"

"Head to Boston."

"And, then?"

"We're probably going to have to deal with the Yakavettas again most likely." Connor shurgged. "If he was pinched, odds are it was the Yakevettas trying to find us."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Murphy said with an exaggerated eye roll. "Just what I wanted to do today. Deal with the Yakavettas."

"Yeah." Connor started stuffing clothes into the duffel bag next to his bed. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

~~o~~

Beckett spent the better part of her first morning in Boston scouring the contents of the case file of the so-called 'Saints'. Vigilantes, she thought, nothing more than men who have deemed themselves judge, jury, and executioner. It was crap.

"Crap." She said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Detective Duffy asked.

He and Dolly and Greenly had been sitting by watching as Kate Beckett sifted through all the case files from the original case. They all watched as one gung-ho NYPD cop threatened to drag all their skeletons out of the closet.

"These so-called Saints?" Beckett began. "There are laws for a reason. They have no right to just put themselves in charge and decide who dies and who lives?"

"No argument from me, lady." Dolly agreed. "But, the Yakavettas are damn near untouchable. If you ask me, -. "

"Nobody asked you." Duffy interrupted. "The 'Saints' aren't the issue here. Mr. Castle's safety is paramount here, right?"

"Yeah." Greenly offered. "Just because the guy disappears while checking out the 'Saints', that don't mean that was the reason he disappeared. It ain't like the 'Saints' took him or nothing."

"Shut it, okay." Duffy said giving Greenly a meaningful look.

"What we need to do is check out all the places in this report where the 'Saints' were known to have had a connection." Beckett said. "I think we should go talk to the bartender at McGinty's again. Maybe he can remember something that will help us out." Beckett's phone chirped.

"Beckett."

"So, these 'Saints' are regular urban legends in Boston." Lanie Parish began. "And they have one hell of a following online. You should check out some of the pro-Saints sites. Unbelieveable."

"What about on the Saints themselves?" Beckett said. "Anything that could help identify them?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something."

"If there is, it's well hidden." Lani said. "No forensic evidence was ever found. Not even a drop of blood and we know that the Saints were injured during a shoot out between them and a group of men at a private residence they raided a few months before the execution of 'Poppa Joe' Yakavetta at his trial 10 years ago." Lani paused a moment. "According to the forenics on that, the Saints covered their blood spatters with amonia to make any sample found unsuable."

"Damn." Beckett muttered. "It's like they know what we would look for and how to counter it."

"That's what I was thinking." Lani said.

"Cops?"

"Dunno." Lani said. "Sounds like a good place to start."

"Okay. Thanks Lani." Beckett said.

"Oh, and just so you know." Lani said. "I read the report on the shooting at the Yakvetta trial. According to descriptions of the Saints, they are about 5'11', both of them. They're similar in appearance as well. The older man that was with them had to be over 6'. He would be in his mid to late 60s according to descriptions from witnesses. Might help narrow the search a bit."

"Alright. At least it's some kind of start." Beckett hung up and turned to find all three detectives listening intently to her side of the phone call.

~o~

_**After Notes:**_ Since there is no Irish-to-English dictionary - at least none that the local Borders had in stock - I don't write the MacManus' with an Irish accent. Sorry. :(

You're just going to have to use your imagination as to how they sound. It annoys me as a reader and takes forever for anyone to figure out when they're written with a bunch of "ye", "innit", et al, so I don't do it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_ The Affairs Of Dragons

_**Chapter:**_ Four

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

_**Catergory:**_ Boondock Saints/Castle X-over

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Duffy's phone rang shortly after they returned to the precint.

"Duffy?" Came a voice from the past that caused Duffy to blanch.

"I need to take this." He said shaking off Beckett. "Personal."

Beckett nodded. Duffy moved away. Beckett just shook her head and went back to what she was doing. Greenly and Dolly noticed the look Duffy gave them and knew that something was up.

"Connor?" Duffy hissed. "What the fuck are you doing calling me?"

"Murphy and me are staying -." Connor explained.

"I so don't want to know where your are." Duffy said through clenched teeth. He looked back toward the squad room to make sure he was still alone. "Now, why the fuck are you calling me?"

"This Caswell guy that disappeared." Connor continued. "You guys find him yet?"

"How the fuck do you know about that?" Duffy asked astounded.

"Have you found him, yet?" Connor repeated ignoring Duffy's question.

"No." Duffy said. "Everything points to the Yakavettas, though."

"What the fuck was he doing?"

"Richard _Castle_ is a writer." Duffy said. "He was researching a book he wants to write about _The Saints of South Boston_."

"Fuck me." Connor hissed. "What evidence do you have that it's the Yakavettas?"

"Well, we canvassed the area around the deli where he was last seen." Duffy began. "You know the one where Rocco -."

"I know which one." Connor said shutting the other man up. Connor wasn't interested in reliving the death of David Della Rocco any time soon.

"Anyway." Duffy whispered. "There was a witness outside the deli that saw a van stop short not far from the front door. The door opened and closed quickly, so she didn't see what happened, but the license plate number she gave us was from a fleet van of a company owned by a Yakavetta shell company in New Jersey."

"Fuck." Connor cursed. "Does that Detective from New York know all this?"

"Yeah." Duffy said. "She's checked for buildings in the area still owned by the Yakavettas. Thinks that they would have taken him somewhere close so as not raise too much suspicion."

"How many are there?"

"Three." Duffy said.

"Which one does she believe is the one where Castle is being held?"

"Some old warehouse a block or two from the meat packing place you two used to work at." Duffy said. Connor hung up. "Fuck!"

"Problem?" Beckett asked causing Duffy to jump.

"Not really." He said rolling his eyes. "Just a little frustrated."

"Issues at home?"

"No, just dealing with some old friends." Duffy offered.

"I want to check out this old warehouse as soon as possible." Beckett said.

"Sure thing." Duffy said. "Dolly. Greenly."

The other detectives looked up to see Duffy already walking out the door behind Beckett.

"Fuck." They said in unison before following.

End Chapter Four.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**_ The Affairs Of Dragons

_**Chapter:**_ Five

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

_**Catergory:**_ Boondock Saints/Castle X-over

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Duffy explained to the others about Connor's call and the trio tried as hard as they could to stall Beckett. They were hoping to avoid any type of confrontation between Beckett and the Boys, but Beckett was like a terrier. She refused to be put off for long.

"Damn it." Greenly said. "This chick is crazy. Damn. We were only able to stall her for a few minutes. I swear, she's gonna catch the boys in the act."

"She don't know this city very well, so we fucking drive around a little while she's in the car." Dolly offered. "We cannot let this woman come face to face with Connor and Murphy."

"No shit, Sherlock." Greenly offered.

~~o~~

Castle heard a noise outside the room where he was being held. He didn't know who or what was there, but he tried to yell. The gag kept him from making much noise, but he continued to shout as loud as he could.

He tried to work his mouth to loosen the tape holding the gag in place. If he could just get it out of his mouth. It was just as he was thinking that it was hopeless when the door opened a two masked men entered the room.

The two men were dresser alike with jeans, black shirts, pea coats, and black ski masks. The two of them held similar guns as well. Castel recognized the weapons as M9 Barettas. He'd written about them enough to know them on site. They had two a piece. One in each hand.

"Richard Castle?" One of them said in a thick Irish accent.

Castle nodded still unable to speak. The other man moved toward Castle and ripped the tape from his mouth. Castle took a deep satisfying breath then looked quickly back to the two men before him.

"The Saints, I assume?" Castle asked in a hoarse voice.

The two looked at each other then back to Castle. They shrugged as one of them grabbed for the ropes tying Castle and started pulling him free.

They were just about to untie the last of the ropes when the door to the room opened and Beckett stormed in gun drawn.

"Freeze!" She shouted.

Dolly, Duffy and Greenly piled in behind her looking apologetically at Connor and Murphy.

"Fuck me." Murphy said rolling his eyes behind his ski mask.

~~o~~

"Put the guns down!" Beckett shouted. "Put them down, now."

"Detective Beckett?" Greenly said already lowering his weapon.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Connor said from beneath his mask.

Both he and Murphy had their guns pointed at the incoming detectives.

"Put your weapons down!" Beckett shouted again.

"Detective Beckett?" Greenly said louder now.

Beckett never took her eyes off of the two men in front of her with their guns trained on her and the three Boston detectives.

"Detective Beckett?" Greenly finally shouted.

"What?" Beckett shouted back. It was then that Beckett realized that she and the masked men were the only ones with their guns drawn. "What are you doing?"

"You can put your gun down, Detective." Duffy offered.

"Yeah." Dolly continued. "They ain't gonna shoot you anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"This." Connor said as he nudged Murphy.

Murphy looked to his twin and then they both began to lower their guns. Beckett looked at them as if they had lost their minds. Connor and Murphy lifted their masks at the same time as well.

"What the hell is going on?" Beckett said still not willing to lower her weapon.

"Detective Beckett?" Beckett looked at Duffy this time.

"This is Connor and Murphy MacManus?" Beckett was still confused but slowly lowered her weapon. "The 'Saints' of South Boston."

Beckett dropped her hands to her side completely bewildered.

"You know them?" She asked shaking her head.

"Know them." Greenly nodded.

"Help them." Duffy added.

"Shelter them." Dolly shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" Beckett said completely flabbergasted. "You're the _police_. You aren't supposed to be helping criminals." She motioned toward Connor and Murphy.

"Kate?" Castle's voice came from the chair he was still half tied to. "They came here to save me."

"Castle." Kate said turning her attention in Castle's direction. "What are you talking about? Do you have any idea how many people these two have killed?"

"Kate," Castle began, "they killed mafia members, _those_ men were responsible for the deaths of dozens of innocent people. Bad men. Bad, bad men."

"That doesn't give them the right." She moved to Castle and finished removing his restraints.

Before she could say anything else, Castle pulled Beckett into a hug. Beckett was startled at first, but then wrapped her arms around Castle as well.

"Thank you, Kate." Castle said softly. "Thank you. I knew you'd find me."

Beckett pulled back looking deeply into Castle's eyes. Castle smirked. Beckett smiled before grabbing Castle by the thumb and yanking it down sharply.

"If you ever do something this stupid again, I swear to all that is holy -." Beckett trailed off as Castle squirmed.

"Ow, ow, ow." Castle said coming up out off the chair. "Okay. Okay. I swear, never again."

"I like this girl." Murphy whispered to Connor. Connor just rolled his eyes swatted his twin on the side of the head.

"Not the time." Connor warned. Murphy shrugged.

"Can we please just all calm down." Duffy said.

"Don't know 'bout the rest of you." Connor said. "But, I could use a drink."

"Aye." Murphy said. "I could do with shot - or two."

"Okay, I'll give you all one chance to explain." Beckett said as she helped Castle to his feet. "But, if I'm not convinced, I'm taking you two in." She motined toward the twins then holstered her gun.

"You can try." Murphy chimed in. Beckett narrowed her eyes at the dark haired twin.

"Don't test me." Beckett warned. Murphy raised his eyebrows a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Beckett was helping Castle to the door followed by Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly. Murphy turned to Connor and smirked.

"Don't start." Connor said.

"Start what?" Murphy huffed.

Connor just gave his twin a warning look before following the others out.

End Part Five


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:**_ The Affairs Of Dragons

_**Chapter:**_ Six

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

_**Catergory:**_ Boondock Saints/Castle X-over

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was late. Very late. However, when the group arrived at McGinty's, Doc was up and ready with whiskey, food, and anything else they might have wanted.

"Looks like we were expected." Beckett said with a knowing look in the direction of the detectives and the twins.

"Doc's always up." Murphy said. Beckett pursed her lips and eyed the dark haired man who seemed to be baiting her.

"'Kay, whatever."

"Are you hungry?" Doc asked. "I got more stuff in the back. - Fuck! Ass! - It's cold out tonight and, Mister, you look like you could use a good meal." He added looking at Castle.

"I am starving, yes." Castle said. "I could eat a horse about right now."

"You just might." Connor chuckled. "You don't know his cooking."

"Sh-shut it, you little shit." Doc said wagging his finger at Connor making the man cackle. "I'll get the rest of the food. - Fuck! Ass! - Dammit!"

"You'll have to excuse him." Murphy said to Beckett. "He's a wee bit touched."

"Fuck you." Doc said as he returning from the kitchen at just the right time.

"You're all on the clock." Beckett said. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't lock the two of you up and throw away the key."

"You think we're criminals?" Connor asked. Beckett nodded. "Worse than the scum we took out?" Beckett didn't answer. "Detective?"

"No one is above the law." Beckett argued.

"The men we killed thought they were." Murphy continued. "They used their influence and money to keep themselves out of prison. Kept doing all the illegal shit they'd always done." Beckett remained silent. "One of them held a gun to my head, Detective. Was going to kill me. To punish Connor and me for a bullshit bar fight from the night before."

"Cuffed me to a toilet in our old loft." Connor said a darkness crept into his voice and his eyes. "Took Murphy to the alley below. The last thing I really remember was watching them drag my brother out the door. I remember the look on his face, Detective." Beckett saw the change. Connor's face hardened. Murphy moved closer to his brother.

"You know anything about twins, Detective." Murphy asked. Beckett shrugged. "We feel each other's emotions - pain, fear, anger, everything." The same darkness moved into the other man's face now. His voice lowered, became more gravelly. "I could feel everything Connor felt in that second. Knew that he believed that it was the last time we'd see each other alive."

"With siblings, you love your brother or sister." Connor picked up the story. Looking from Murphy back to Beckett. "You have a connection, but with twins. It's just different. More defined, I guess. I mean, we shared a beginning. We were created at the same time. Came into the world together. The very thought of one of us losing the other. Even at this point in our lives is almost unfathomable."

"Like losing a limb." Murphy added.

"Exactly." Connor said pointing at his brother. "Those men forced us to make a choice that day. And, that choice led us to the life we live now." Connor shook his head. "Detective, we cannot stand by and let that which is bad destroy that which is good. We can't let good men pay for the sins of the bad."

"It isn't up to you." Beckett said softly.

"Who's it up to, then?" Murphy asked.

"The police. The courts."

"Funny." Connor said. "The cops try to stop these assholes, and then the 'courts' send them back out on the streets. Thieves, murders, rapist, child molesters, mobsters."

"And, do you know who they go after, Detective?" Murphy asked. "They go back to those who talk. Those who have the balls to fight back. They silence them. Happens all the time. You know it does."

"Yakavetta would have men killed, Detective." Connor said. "And, it didn't matter what evidence, or witnesses the cops had, he'd walk. Every fucking time."

"No criminal ever escaped from a graveyard, Detective." Murphy said matter of factly. "There are no loop holes for them to crawl out of in hell."

"And, what about you?" Beckett asked. "Where do you go when you die?"

"Not up to us, Detective." Connor shrugged. "God judges us. And, when that time comes, we'll take what he gives."

"We have no choice." Murphy said. "We were called to this. This is the life we were chosen to live."

"So, what's the verdict, Detective Beckett?" Connor asked.

Beckett was silent. Her mind running about a mile a minute. She looked to Castle. He was staring at the brothers in what looked like a mixture of fear and awe.

"Detective?" Murphy asked drawing Beckett out of her thoughts.

"I don't know." Beckett said. "This goes against everything I have ever believed in. As a cop and as a person."

"Letting these men get away with what they'd been getting away with." Connor said shaking his head. "That goes against everything, Detective."

"We're not asking you to join in." Murphy assured. "We just need you to see that what we do in necessary."

"I don't know that I do." Beckett said. Connor hissed out an angry breath. Murphy ran a hand through his hair.

"Kate." Castle began. She waved him off.

"I need to think for a minute or two." Murphy and Connor stood as she did. She excused herself and moved to the end of the bar.

End Part 6.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title:**_ The Affairs Of Dragons

_**Chapter:**_ Seven

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

_**Catergory:**_ Boondock Saints/Castle X-over

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

While Beckett sat at the bar staring into her drink, lost in thought, Castle studied the two men who sat across from him.

"You said you were called to this?" Castle asked. The twins nodded. "By whom?"

"By God." Connor said. Castle made a face. "Non believer, are you?"

"I don't know." Castle said. "Never really thought about it."

"We were held in the death of the men who tried to kill us." Murphy said. "The FBI agent in charge of the investigation, a good man named Smecker, got us off. He just seemed to know that it was self defense. He just figured it out."

"FBI?" Castle said. "I remember reading his reports in the file my agent got for me. He was pretty amazing."

"Told the story of that day as if he knew." Connor nodded. "As if he was there. Saved our hides."

"And, that's why you do this?" Castle asked confused.

"No." Murphy said. "Came from a dream we had while staying over night at the police station."

"We stayed in this old holding cell." Connor continued. Castle noticed that they told the story, going one from the other and back so smoothly, it was like they were one person. "We had the same dream. It's happened a time or two."

"The morning before the bar fight, we went to church." Murphy said. "Our priest told the story of a woman who was stabbed to death in broad daylight. No one even tried to help her or call the police. I guess it had a lasting impression on us."

"Did you know the woman?"

"No." Connor smirked. "It had happened like thrity years before. But, the fact that no one tried to help her. That's the part that got to us."

"When your normal everyday man lets something like that happen." Murphy said. "To do nothing. It's almost worse than the crime itself."

"We had to do something about it." Connor said. "The first job kinda just dropped into our laps."

"And, after that?"

"We had help." Murphy said. He took a breath and looked away.

"That's not the point." Connor said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "The point is that, we had the dream and it just seemed to come clear."

"We knew what had to be done." Murphy said after clearing his voice. "And, we just did it."

Castle nodded and dropped the subject when Murphy abruptly stood and walked away.

"He okay?" Castle asked.

"We've lost people to this, Mr. Castle." Connor said glancing in Murphy's direction as he disappeared into the kitchen. "Family really. Maybe not by blood, but family just the same."

Castle nodded and went back to his food. He looked up in time to see Beckett watch Murphy disappear into the kitchen. She looked toward Castle before getting up herself and following Murphy.

~~o~~

Murphy was standing in the alley behind the bar smoking when Beckett emerged from the bar's kitchen. They eyed each other for a minute or two before Murphy broke the silence.

"Made any decisions, yet, Detective?" Murphy asked as he blew out a plume of smoke.

"No." She answered immediately.

"You're honest, at least." Murphy said. "No bullshit. I can live with that."

"I heard you talking to Castle. Said you were called to this by God." Beckett more stated than asked. Murphy nodded. "How do you know it was God? Maybe it was just your guilty conscience."

"Got nothing to be guilty about." Murphy said. "I've always lived my life the best I could." He waved his cigarette in Beckett's direction. "Our Mother wouldn't have let us get away with doing less. She raised us by herself. Tough as nails, she is. But, she loved us and taught us the difference between right and wrong."

"What would she say about what you do now?"

"Dunno." Murphy pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "Probably'd take up arms with us." Beckett looked doubtful. "You don't know, Ma. What she's been through. Trust me on this."

"Okay." Beckett bit her bottom lip. "What happens _if_ I don't do anything? _If_ I let you go?"

"We leave Boston." Murphy said simply. "Got more than enough crime elsewhere to keep us busy. Can't stay in one place too long anyway."

"And, what happens _if_ I can't let it go." Beckett asked. "What happens _if_ I decide to take you and your brother in?"

"We'd go." Murphy said.

"Just like that?" Murphy nodded. "Do you have any idea what the courts would do to you?"

"Death penalty, probably." Murphy stated flatly.

"Or, you'd end up in maximum security prison." Beckett said. "Ever heard of Supermax?" Murphy didn't answer just stared at Beckett. "Is that what you want?"

"That isn't the question, Detective." Murphy countered. "The real question is: What do _you_ want?"

"I'm a cop." Beckett said.

"So are the others in there." Murphy said thumbing in the direction of the bar.

"Dolly, Duffy, and Greenly?" Murphy nodded. "You think they're good men, then?" Murphy nodded again.

"You don't?" He asked.

"They broke the law." Beckett said. "How is that any different that what the so-called bad men did?"

"They took a stand against bad men." Murphy countered. "The courts couldn't stop Yakavetta. They helped us put a stop to him."

"Can't escape from a graveyard. right?" Murphy smirked and nodded.

"Come on." Beckett said heading back inside.

Intrigued, Murphy followed.

~~o~~

Castle watched as Beckett led Murphy back into the bar. Beckett stopped as if thinking then turned to him.

"Come on, Castle." She said.

"Come on, where?" Castle asked honestly confused.

"Home." Beckett said looking toward the twins. "I did what I was sent here to do. I found you. Now, I take you home. None's the wiser of anything else that happened."

"Beckett?" Castle said looking confused and eying her suspiciously. "What about them?" He motioned toward Connor and Murphy.

"Concerned citizens who helped us find you." Beckett said. "No crime in that."

"Are you sure, Detective?" Connor asked.

"No." Beckett said. "I don't like what you do. But, for some reason I can't find fault in why you do it."

"Much obliged." Murphy said.

"Just know this." Beckett said. "If I ever run into you two ever again, I will arrest you."

"Beckett?" Castle said chagrined.

"It's who I am, Castle." He nodded and followed her out.

Once outside Greenly looked at them sideways.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Just take us to the hotel and then to the airport before I change my mind." Beckett said.

The trio of Boston detectives moved as quickly as possible ushering Castle and Beckett into the car and away from the twins as quickly as possible.

End part 7.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title:**_ The Affairs Of Dragons

_**Chapter:**_ Eight

_**Author:**_ Cyn

_**Summary:**_ Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

_**Catergory:**_ Boondock Saints/Castle X-over

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not real. Lies, I tell you. Complete and utter lies. ;)

_**Author's Notes:**_ Constructive criticism always welcome. Flame on if you must, but I tend to be fire retardant. Besides, I don't offend easily and I usually just delete what I don't like anyway, so why waste time and energy.

_**Email:**_

And now, on with the story. . .

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

When Castle and Beckett returned to New York, they immediately went to the station only to have Montgomery send them home.

"It's late." Montgomery sighed. "Go home to your Daughter, Castle." He added wearily. "She's been calling about evey hour or so about you. When I called and told her you were okay, she nearly ruptured my ear drum." Castle smiled. "So, go. Now."

"Yes, Sir." Castle said with a mock salute.

"You, too, Beckett." He said over his shoulder as he headed toward the elevator. "See you in the morning."

"Right, Sir."

"You coming with." Castle asked. "Knowing Alexis, she'll chew me out, then hug me, then hug you, too, for bringing me back. Not to mention, I'm sure there will be some kind of food involved." Beckett laughed.

"It's late." Beckett said.

"And, you haven't eaten." Caslte insisted. "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten for a while."

"You ate at the bar." Beckett countered.

"After two days of no food." Castle said. "Pshhh. That was nothing."

"Fine." Castle smirked. "What are you going to do about your 'backup' book?"

"Well, I won't be running off to research anything any time soon." He said.

"Thank God."

"I'll probably bench this one for a while." Castle sighed and punched the button for the elevator. "Mull it over, see if I can squeeze anything out of it."

"Just stay in New York." Beckett said. "I'd rather not do a whirlwind 'Where's Castle' tour again any time soon." Castle smirked.

"You missed me."

"Castle." She stepped onto the elevator as the doors opened.

"You were worried about me."

"Only because I had to come find your ass."

~~o~~

"So, what do you think about her?" Murphy asked his twin as they lay in yet another crappy motel room somewhere just east of Rochester, NY.

"About who?" Connor asked as he lay on the opposite bed his arm draped over his eyes.

"That Detective." Murphy said. "Beckett?"

"What about her?"

"What do you think about her?"

"Very nice." Connor said peeking at his brother from beneath his arm.

"Nice as in?"

"As in nice." Connor said moving his arms away from his face and wagging his eyebrows.

"Fuck you." Murphy said. "I saw her first."

"I don't think so." Connor said.

"Fuck you." Murphy repeated.

"No, fuck you." Connor countered.

They froze for a split second before Murphy launched himself at Connor. They grappled with one another cursing the whole time.

Several minutes later, the twins finally stopped fighting after hearing a loud banging coming from the next room.

"You're going to get us arrested, fucker." Connor said as Murphy wiped the blood from his lower lip and sniffed.

"It's all your fault." Murphy said.

"Why? Did I say something bad against the _love of your life?"_ Connor said mockingly.

"Shut it." Murphy said pointing his finger at Connor.

"Does she stir your loins, brother dear?" Connor asked in a fanciful singsong voice.

"I'm going to stir more that your loins if you don't shut the fuck up." Murphy warned.

Connor just snickered and turned away moving his jaw to see if it was dislocated or something. Murphy hit like a mule's kick.

_Fuck._ Connor thought. He grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and handed on to his brother. Murphy took the beer putting the coldness of the can to his lip before taking a long swig.

"Fucker." Murphy said.

Connor shook his head and smirked before laying back down on his bed and draping his arm over his face once again.

"Murphy and Beckett sitting in a tree -."

"Fuck you." Murphy hissed throwing a pillow at his twin before heading into the bathroom.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

The bathroom door slamed shut causing Connor to disolve into a fit of laughter that nearly caused his to fall off his bed.

~~o~~

"So what made up your mind for you, Beckett?" Castle asked.

"I don't know." Beckett said. "I talked with Murphy in the alley. They really think they are doing 'God's Work'. Who am I to say they aren't?"

"He really got to you didn't he?" Caslte said with a knowing look.

"Who?"

"President Obama." Caslte said mockingly. "Murphy, who else?"

"He didn't 'get to me'." Beckett said. "We just talked."

"Right." Castle said.

"We talked, that's all." Beckett said.

"So, the next time you see them?" Castle asked.

"I don't know." Beckett said.

"You told them you'd arrest them."

"Yeah."

"So you will?"

"I don't know." Beckett shrugged. Just then the door bell rang.

"Food's here." Alexis called as she ran past Castle and Beckett.

"Let's eat." Beckett said.

"We were talking." Castle said.

"Later."

"Right."

The end.


End file.
